


Unexpected Revelations

by msraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: intoabar, Fake Character Death, First Meetings, M/M, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson walks into a bar and meets JT Sanborn.</p><p>How a not-so-chance meeting leads to some unexpected revelations and a surprising outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653152) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> This fic technically takes place after [Delta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/653152), which is the end of my [Universe Hopping](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28930) series, but I don't think you need to have read that for this to make sense. If you want the backstory of Will and Phil, then take a gander at [Yente](http://archiveofourown.org/works/538792/chapters/956871) (specifically chapter 4) and then [Delta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/653152).
> 
> Please don't make me add to the rat's net of intertwined series that Yente has already spawned. I'm only adding the "inspired by" link here.

JT doesn't bother looking up from his seat at the far corner of the bar when a new customer walks in. The pub is popular, filled with an eclectic mix of patrons that tend to keep to themselves. It's why JT likes the place. He doesn't come in often enough to be a regular, but is familiar enough to get a nod from the staff when he arrives and leaves. 

It's early and the bar isn't full yet, so it's a little bit of a surprise when another customer takes the seat next to JT. He ignores him and keeps his eyes on the football game playing on the flat screen. Hopefully the guy isn't a huge fan sitting in what he thinks is his lucky seat and will spend the rest of night jostling JT as he roots for his team.

"I'll have a scotch, single malt, neat and... why not?" the suit says to the bartender with a chuckle, "And another beer for him. Good to be generous when you can, right?"

JT looks over at the suit, who smiles back with a shrug. The guy looks like any other businessman that comes into the bar -- bland, edging into middle-age, with thinning hair and an unassuming smile. If JT were to guess, this guy just got a promotion, but has nobody to celebrate it with. He forces a smile and accepts the beer when the bartender brings it. 

"Thanks man," JT says and pointedly turns back to the game, unwilling to spend the night listening to the guy gush over his new job.

"It's the least I could do for your service Sergeant Sanborn," the suit replies and JT freezes. It's not just the words, but how the other man's voice is now filled with quiet confidence, that has JT turning back to face him. 

JT blinks at the transformation. The suit's smile is now edging towards a smirk and his eyes are clear, sharp, and edged with danger. His posture is still relaxed, but the way the suit is holding himself somehow screams that he's capable of striking out with deadly force. 

"Who are you?" JT asks. 

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the – "

"No," JT interrupts with a shake of his head. "When will you guys figure out that I'm not the man you're looking for? I keep trying to tell you that you don't want me. You want the adrenaline junkie who put on the suit and walked headlong into danger, but he's... he died a long time ago." JT shakes his head again, trying to clear it of the memories and regrets. "I'm not that guy."

"Then what guy are you, Sergeant?" Coulson asks. 

JT sighs and looks down at his beer. "I'm just the guy who tried to keep him safe. But like I said, that was a long time ago and I wasn't there when it mattered anyway."

"You're right," the agent hums thoughtfully. "Most agencies are looking for the guy with the bomb."

"Bomb _suit_ ," JT corrects because Will, while he had a healthy respect for every bomb he encountered, hated them all with equal passion. 

"I stand corrected," Coulson replies smoothly. "Most agencies probably are looking for the guy in the bomb suit, except... knowing the guy in the suit, he'd be looking for you."

There's something in what Coulson says that makes the back of JT's neck prickle with suspicion, but the agent gives nothing away as he looks calmly back at JT's narrowed eyes. 

"Whatever," JT says after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I'm still not interested. I'm done with the government – military or otherwise."

"Are you certain? I assure you that the agency I represent is quite a bit different from the others that may have approached you in the past."

"I'm sure," JT responds without hesitation. "All I want is to live an ordinary life."

"Then I wish you well in your attempt," Coulson says, sounding almost wistful. "Not everyone is cut out for ordinary."

The agent lays a few bills on the bar and slides off his stool, giving JT the opportunity to turn away and look back up at the game. 

"In case you change your mind, I'm at the Westin for a few more days."

There's a light nudge at his elbow and JT glances down automatically to find a blank business card with just a room number written neatly on it. Next to the card sits an odd bundle of wires and a battered 9V battery.

By the time JT understands what he's seeing, the agent is long gone.

~^~

JT is still calling himself five kinds of a fool for standing in front of room 418 at the Westin the next day, but he'd spent all of the prior night staring at what Coulson had left on the bar and debating what to do next. Even if it's just a ploy to get JT's attention, the man deserves another chance for doing his research and going to that level of detail. He raises his hand and knocks.

The last thing that JT was expecting is for a dead man to open the door. 

Former Army Sgt. Will James, on the other hand, looks like JT is exactly who he was expecting. He smirks and JT is reeling back for a punch before he registers moving. His fist makes solid contact with Will's jaw, causing the other man to stagger back into the room. JT follows and doesn't notice the door clicking shut behind him, too focused on his next swing. Will easily dodges the blow with a shake of his head. 

"Sorry. Promised Phil I'd only let you land one. He's gotten a little over-protective lately."

"With good reason," Coulson banters back from somewhere behind JT. 

"You bastard!" JT growls and makes another rush at his former friend. 

Will has him on the ground with his knee in the middle of JT's shoulder in under three moves. JT doesn't remember him being that good or that fast before. 

"You'll find that Agent James has received significantly more training since you last met," Coulson says mildly. "And he did promise me."

"You asshole!" JT grumbles as he squirms in Will's hold. "You're supposed to be dead. I spoke at your fucking funeral!"

"I know and, for what it's worth, I appreciate you doing that," Will says, not sounding at all winded by their short scuffle. "If you promise not to try and hit me again, we'll try and explain."

"Fine."

Will lifts his weight off JT and he scrambles up, putting a few feet of distance between them before turning back, ready to defend himself. His actions are futile because neither Will nor Coulson are paying any attention to him. 

"Well, you were right about his taking a swing first," Coulson says as he places a ice pack gently against Will's jaw.

"And you were right about how to get him here," Will grins back, unrepentant. 

It's clear to JT that both men have their guards down, that neither of them see him as a threat. He watches as Will leans into Coulson's touch and sees the way the older man looks fondly back – their relationship is definitely more than just a working one. 

"You had a wife and a child," JT accuses, "and you left them behind. Let them think you're dead."

Coulson's eyes go cold, but Will places a placating hand against the other agent's chest before turning to JT with a sad twist to his lips. 

"I tried to be what they needed me to be, but I couldn't. It was driving me crazy to pretend to be normal. I didn't want to start taking it out on them, like my dad did to me, so I went back in," Will explains. "During my second tour, they found someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Connie sent divorce papers. I got them the day my convoy got attacked. When SHIELD showed up and made me an offer, there was no reason to say no."

"We work for the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as SHIELD," Coulson cuts in. "You didn't let me get to that portion of my introduction."

JT frowns. After what happened in New York, everyone knows who SHIELD is. Despite his anger, JT has to admit that it makes sense that Will somehow ended up with them. 

"You fight aliens now?" he asks. 

Will and Coulson share a look before Will shrugs. "Not usually, no, but we deal with a lot of extraordinary things. Things the public is usually better off not knowing."

"And you needed to be dead to work for SHIELD?"

"No," Will answers. "That was my choice. We made it look like the divorce papers got lost, so Connie gets access to all my military benefits while SHIELD makes sure she and my son never lose them. Plus it's easier all around for them not to worry about the danger I'm in or my needing to worry that my family could potentially be used against me. Most of what we do is a lot less glamorous than billionaires playing superhero. It may have been the selfish choice, but I don't regret it."

"We're offering you a similar choice," Coulson says after another shared look with Will.

"What?!" JT blurts out in surprise. 

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Coulson suggests and motions JT toward the chair by the desk. JT sits, while the other two men sit across from him on the bed.

"The factory you work in launders money for a very bad man," Will tells him and that part isn't a surprise to JT. He's never understood how their meager output kept them in business, but figured it was bad for his paycheck to ask questions. 

"We're here to take the factory down along with anyone involved in the operation," Coulson continues. "You work the weekend swing shift and could save us some time by providing necessary intel. In exchange, SHIELD is prepared to offer you a job. You can choose to keep your name without needing to go through the steps Will did or we can provide you a new identity."

"And if I don't want to come work for you?" JT asks because he has no hesitation about giving them the intel. 

"Then we'll make sure that none of your involvement is known to anyone outside of the two of us," Coulson answers. "But we don't think that's the choice you really want to make."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because some people aren't meant to live ordinary lives," Will answers and reaches out to grip Coulson's hand. "We just went through a crazy, life-altering experience and, given the chance to start over, we chose to come back. SHIELD gives us a chance to be our version of normal and make a difference while we're at it. Phil… _we_ believe you deserve that same chance."

Coulson nods at Will, urging him to continue and Will gives Coulson's hand another squeeze before letting go and leaning forward on his knees towards JT. 

"I know that it feels like you're failing somehow, because you can't just go through the days like everyone else. I recognize what it it looks like to try and force yourself to seem like you're just a normal guy. But you're not wired to be normal, Sanborn. I sure as hell am not and neither is Phil, even though he's damn good at faking it. We're giving you a chance to tap into that, use it for good again. You have nothing to lose – we've been watching. You never got the girl or the family you talked about wanting. Your job is mindless. You barely have friends and none that will bat an eye if you leave. Give us a chance to make it better."

"You'll have to go through training like other recruits," Coulson adds, clearly the more practical of the two. "The level and amount will be determined as you progress. We'll help set you up with a handler that tailors to some of our more interesting field finds. I'd offer myself, but I'm not taking new assets unless you get added to the Avengers roster."

JT can't help gaping a little. "That's possible?"

"They took me and I'm nothing but an old bomb tech," Will responds.

"Who now happens to be the best marksman ever recorded – with any weapon we hand him," Coulson corrects. 

"Yeah, but that's new," Will counters. 

"Your mind and your heart aren't," Coulson replies automatically and then shakes his head to stop what seems like an old argument. "Getting back to what I was saying, yes, joining the Avengers is a possibility. Fury likes having agents he knows on the roster, but that depends purely on you and your abilities. It won't be easy and we're not holding you to anything permanent. If you choose to leave after you've seen what we have to offer, we'll help set you up elsewhere."

"What do you say Sanborn," Will prods. "You ready to try something a lot less ordinary?"

~^~

Two days later, JT is standing on a rooftop watching the factory burn to the ground. There are firemen and police on the ground along with SHIELD agents posing as FBI, but the factory isn't putting any other structures in danger and everyone looks content to watch it burn.

"You need to stop encouraging Stark into building you new weapons," Coulson is saying as the two agents walk up behind JT. "A bow and arrows, really?"

"It has merit and is a hell of a lot more fun than just another gun," Will responds. "Tony said something about trick arrowheads – exploding, acid, tranqs, nets, what have you. Not something you can easily do with most firearms."

"And that doesn't worry me at all."

"You have to let us have some fun. You already vetoed another set of armor like Rhodey's."

"No," Coulson says with finality. "You already have a tendency to jump into danger. The last thing I need is for you to actually be in the air when you do it."

"Hey JT," Will says as if they hadn't just been talking about Iron Man like they were talking about shopping for curtains. "Like the view?"

"After what you told me about where the money comes from, yeah. I'm really liking the view."

"That's good to hear," Coulson nods. "Have you thought about your options?"

"New life," JT answers, "why not a new name to go with it."

"Got one picked out?" Will asks. 

"It's Sam. Sam Wilson."

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't already know, Anthony Mackie, who plays JT Sanborn in the Hurt Locker, is playing Sam Wilson/Falcon in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It's not a spoiler because he's in the released trailer and is listed in IMDb. 
> 
> I just could not help myself when I got the assignment for intoabar.


End file.
